Amour au crépuscule
by love-love-me
Summary: Voici la traduction de Sunset Love. Bella est une vampire hyper puissante et... enceinte! J'ai traduit 9 des 15 chapitres. Voulez-vous que j'invente la suite? Faites le moi savoir!
1. Chapter 1

Traductrice : Salut tout le monde je veux juste vous dire bonne lecture et que tout comme vous, je lis des fics pour patienter jusquau lancement déclipse… Bonne lecture!

Amour au crépuscule :

Chapitre 1 :Point de vue de Bella

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Edward allait me transformer. Le jour après ma réception de diplôme. J'étais très enthousiaste, depuis le temps que jattendais ce moment, même si je savais que je devrais renoncer à mon ancienne famille pour commencer ma nouvelle vie avec les Cullen. Mais je pourrais toujours les voir même si eux ne le pourraient pas croyant que j'étais morte! Edward et moi sommes parti de chez nous à chez lui pour procédé à ma transformation. Pendant le trajet, il a saisis ma main, essayant de me faire changer d'avis. Mais jétait plus que résolue. "Es-tu effrayée ?" m'a-t-il demandé, transperçant mes yeux de son regard presque noir, en conduisant à sa folle vitesse. La vérité était que je navais jamais été aussi effrayée de toute ma vie. Mais je n'allais certainement pas, après tout ces mois de tergiversions, le lui faire le savoir pour quensuite il change didée et me ramène chez moi. "Non". Lui mentais-je en essayant de me convaincre moi-même. L'autre vérité était que je voulais plus que toute chose au monde passer l'éternité avec Edward et avec le reste de la famille Cullen, que jaimais de plus en plus. "Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi, Edward. Et je donnerais nimporte quoi pour cela. Renoncer à mon âme semble presque insuffisant pour ce cadeau déternité avec toi." Ai-je dit à mon bien-aimé en prenant sa main et en la posant sur ma joue. Il la caressé doucement. "Bella, je taime de tout mon cœur. Et je donnerais aussi nimporte quoi pour être avec toi, mon amour."a-t-il chuchoté. En arrivant devant la belle et grosse maison blanche, il a arrêté la voiture et a éteint le moteur ronronnant de sa Volvo argent. Comme à a son habitude, il est sorti de la voiture et ma ouvert la portière à une vitesse trop grande pour mes yeux humains. Nous nous sommes approchés de sa grande porte d'acajou et il l'a ouvert galamment. Nous sommes entrés et Edward a appelé son père à voix basse. Pourtant, cela avait suffit à Carlisle car il est arrivé une fraction de seconde plus tard. "Oui Edward ?" a-t-il demandé. "Nous sommes prêts." A-t-il répondu à son père. Edward a aussi dit quelque chose à voix basse, que je nai pu entendre avec mes oreilles dhumaine (je commençais réellement à en avoir plus quassez), et Carlisle a incliné la tête, comme pour montrer son assentiment. Alors, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la chambre dEdward. Mon amour ma soulevé, ma couché tendrement sur le lit et m'a embrassé sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres ont lentement descendues en glissant à ma gorge. "Stop!" me suis-je exclamée. Edward m'a regardé avec espoir. "Je nai pas changé didée (sa mine sest assombrie) Je voulais juste te dire que je taimes et que je serai toujours la même. Vampire ou pas, je taimerai toujours!" ai-je dit avant de lembrasser. Il sest détaché pour me regarder une dernière fois en temps quhumaine et m'a embrassé de nouveau. Alors, ses lèvres ont de nouveau baissé tranquillement à ma gorge et pour la dernière fois en temps quhumaine, il murmura "Je taime aussi Bella." Il a soudainement enfoncé ses dents dans ma gorge. D'abord, j'ai senti le plaisir… ensuite est venu la douleur.

Traductrice : Et puis? Comment vous trouvez? Je sais que ce nest que le début mais envoyez moi des reviews et je nen serai que plus contente! Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Traductrice : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre… P.s. les reviews, ses pas long a écrire et sa fait toujours plaisir !!!

Chapitre 2 : Point de vue dEdward

Je l'ai fait. Jai mordu ma Bella. D'abord, elle a gémi de plaisir et ensuite les cris perçants et désespérés ont commencé. J'ai eu envie de boire tout son précieux liquide, je ne pouvais pas arrêter davaler son sang si… désiré , mais avec une grande volonté, je me suis arrêté. Elle goûtait merveilleusement bon. Elle goûtait si bon que j'ai dû sortir de la chambre avant de nêtre plus capable de me retenir. "Edward, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît!" ma Bella a-t-elle criée. Ne pouvant résister, je l'ai embrassée rapidement sur les lèvres. Elle a aussitôt saisi mes cheveux et crié de douleur. Ça me faisait tellement de peine de la voir ainsi. "Je suis désolé Bella." Ai-je murmuré, les yeux plein deau. "Je serai juste en bas. J'enverrai Carlisle en haut ici avec toi. Je ne peux plus résister à ton sang." Lui ai-dit tremblant de sanglots secs.

Étonnamment, elle a incliné la tête et a dit " Reviens quand tu veux, mon amour ". Je lai lentement quitté, ignorant la douleur qui me transperçait le cœur en la voyant ainsi grincher des dents et crier comme si la fin du monde était arrivé. Jai descendu l'escalier à toute vitesse quand je suis entré en collision avec Emmett. "Elle est ok ? " a-t-il demandé. J'ai grondé contre lui et il a reculé dun pas. "Quest-ce que tu en penses ?" j'ai demandé en grinchant des dents. Il a incliné la tête et je suis parti en courant pour trouver Carlisle.

Il était dans la salle de séjour avec Esmée. Carlisle essayait de la calmer. "L'amour est plus fort que tout. Bella sera remise dans deux ou trois jours." son étreinte voulait-elle dire. J'ai appelé Carlisle en pensée. "Carlisle? Peux-tu rester avec Bella quelques heures?" lui ai-je demandé, toujours en pensées, tandis que je ravalais un sanglot. Il a incliné la tête et sest calmement diriger vers ma chambre pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Esmée.

Alice est venue derrière moi et a touché mon épaule. Je me suis retourné et l'ai profondément regardée. "Viens avec moi préparer laccident de Bella. Il faut le faire et c'est mieux que de rester ici à ruminer de sombres pensées." Ma-t-elle dit. J'ai incliné la tête. "Mais dépêchons-nous et revenons en vitesse. J'ai promis à Bella que je serais ici, avec elle." Lui ai-je répondue. Elle a acquiescé et nous sommes parti.

À bord de la Volvo, Alice nous a conduit vers notre clairière. "Nous allons faire exploser la Volvo et la laisser ici pour que les policiers puissent la trouver." A dit Alice. Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu garder ma voiture mais puisque nous avions largent pour en acheter une autre, je me suis dit que cétait un bien maigre prix pour la transformation de Bella. Nous avons donc commencé à mettre ma voiture en pièces.

J'ai brisé le capuchon de la Volvo, ce qui a fait sembler que nous avions frappée directement un arbre. Alice a brisé les fenêtres et la porte pour faire que nous ne pouvions sortir. Alors, avec le devant de la voiture toute brisée, elle a pris un sac dans sa poche. Dans celui-ci, il y avait du sang. "Cest le sang de Bella. Les chiens croirons alors qu'elle est morte aussi." A expliquée Alice. "Mais il ny croirons pas longtemps." Lui ai-je dit.

Elle ma fait un signe de la tête pour me dire quelle le savait et a renversé le sang sur le siège de devant ainsi que partout sur le pare-brise cassé. Elle a alors pris une allumette, l'a frappé contre la roue et a incendié ma voiture. Alors, nous sommes parti en courant plus vite que jamais et nous sommes revenus en courant à la maison. Boom!

La voiture a explosé et a fait un son terrifiant.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivé à la maison, je me suis rué sans ralentir lallure dans ma chambre. Bella et Carlisle y était comme prévu. Celui-ci essuyait le front humide de ma bien-aimée avec une serviette humide. J'ai pris le chiffon de ses mains. Il sest alors levé du lit et ma laissé sa place, que jai prise en vitesse. Il est retourné en bas avec Esmée. J'ai pris la main de Bella. Elle l'a saisi et a creusé avec ses ongles cinq entailles dans ma peau.

Si je n'avais pas été vampire, elle maurait sûrement fait très mal . Je l'ai embrassée sur la joue et ai remarqué certains changements. Elle avait beaucoup pâlie. Ses cheveux se tintaient dor, comme ceux de toute ma famille. Mais ce que jai le plus remarqué, cest que sa poigne devenait de plus en plus forte, laissant maintenant de profondes marques dans ma main, qui en venait même à être douloureuses.

"Juste un peu plus de temps, ma Bella, et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité." Ai-je chuchoté dans son oreille. Cela a semblé calmer un peu ses cris de désespoir. Alors, j'ai commencé à lui chanter sa berceuse.

Traductrice : Et puis vous trouvez cela comment? Je continue de traduire? Faites le moi savoir par reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Traductrice : En voici un autre…Qui a mis bien du temps à être paru car jai été très occupé… A la fin, il y a une chanson… Je lai mise en anglais et jai essayé de la traduire du mieux que jai pu…

Merci pour tes reviews edwardETbella. Cest toujours le fun d'en recevoir!

Chapitre 3 : Point de vue dAlice

_Victoria était debout sur Bella ensanglantée et allait la tuer dun seconde à lautre. Edward essayait désespérément de rejoindre Bella mais un autre vampire le tenait en arrière avec une force extraordinaire. "Tue moi, mais laisse le partir avant!" Bella a-t-elle crié à Victoria. Victoria lui a souri. "Non, je ne vais le laisser partir que lorsquil taura vu mourir. Ton Edward a tué mon James et m'a fait connaître la douleur. Maintenant, il va avoir la même douleur! "a-t-elle dit dans un cris hystérique à Bella. Elle sest alors dégagé de Bella pour pouvoir lui porter son coup de grâce. Bella a pleurniché quand elle a essayé de se mettre debout. Elle avait une jambe cassée et une côte fracturée que même les vampires ne pouvaient guérir assez vite. Alors, avec un mauvais rire, Victoria a soulevé Bella par les épaules, creusant de ses griffes de profonde marques rouges et a fait claquer ses canines dans son cou. Tout est alors devenu noir._

"Edward!" ai-je crié. Celui-ci est arrivé la deuxième fois où je lai appelé. Il m'a jeté un regard semi-inquiet par mon cris, semi-heureux de la fin de la transformation de sa bien-aimée. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que Bella avait fini sa transformation. Jaurais voulu donner à Bella et à mon frère quelque temps seul pour que Bella puisse s'habituer au changement. Mais cette vision était juste sacrément trop près de l'événement. "Bella!" ai-je sangloté de sanglots sans larmes. Edward m'a envoyé un regard chargé de douleur et est entré en mon esprit. Il a haleté quand il a vu la vision, aussi simplement que le jour, dans mon esprit. "Oh non, pas Bella!" a-t-il murmuré. "Combien de temps avons-nous?" a-t-il balbutié.

"Nous avons au moins un jour et demi. Va le dire à Bella. Elle doit se préparer". Il a incliné la tête et sest dirigé en haut l'escalier pour rejoindre Bella.

Je suis moi-même montée dans ma propre chambre et ai vu Jasper être assis sur le lit ne faisant rien. "Stop Alice! Dit moi qu' est-ce qui va mal mon amour ?" m' a-t-il douloureusement demande, sentant tout mon chagrin. Étant un vampire, Jasper avait beaucoup développer sa sensibilité, surtout envers les autres, ce qui faisait qu' il me comprenait très bien. Il m'a attiré sur ses genoux et m'a embrassé. Alors, il a envoyé une vague de calme sur moi. Je me suis un peu détendu. "Oh Jasper, c'était si horrible! J'ai eu la vision que Bella se faisait tuer par Victoria et un autre vampire! " ai-je sanglotée sur sa poitrine." ''Chuuut mon amour. Jamais nous n'allons laisser quelque chose lui arriver, particulièrement Edward." m'a-t-il dit. Je l'ai regardé avec un regard lourd de chagrin." Mais Edward n'est pas arrivé à temps. " lui ai-je dit.

Point de vue de Rosalie

Finalement, les cris perçants ont stoppé et j'ai pu arrêter de me tirer les cheveux . J'ai regarder mon mari Emmett et ai froncé les sourcils. Il se regardait dans le miroir. Et il avait une perruque de pareille aux cheveux de Britney Spears sur la tête. Il chantait dans le miroir. "Stop right now, thank you very much...!" a-t-il dit d'une voix perçante tout en se servant de ma brosse comme micro. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je suis allé dans ma salle de bain annexée et ai pris ma camera en vitesse. Je me suis alors cachée en arrière de la porte pour ne pas qu' il me voit et ai commence a filmer. "I need somebody with a human tou-ouch. Hey you. Always on the run. Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fu-un !" chantait-il en se dandinant debout sur le lit. J'ai alors fait irruption dans un éclat de rire. Emmett s'est retourné, surpris. Et il a vu la caméra. Il a ôté prestement la perruque et a étranglé un cris perçant . "Oh, Rosalie, tu n'a pas fait sa!" m'a-t-il demande, mi-figue mi-raisin. Je lui ai répondu par un sourire espiègle. Il m'a alors bondit dessus mais j'étais déjà en train de courir hors de ma chambre en criant et en riant.

J'ai trouvé Esmée dans la cuisine faisant des brownies. Je lui ai remis la caméra. "Garde-la comme si c'etait ta vie!" lui ai-je dit solonelement tout en reprimant un fou rire. Elle m'a jeté un regard déconcerté et a haussé les épaules. Alors, elle a vu Emmett débouler dans la cuisine. Elle a vite caché la caméra dans son dos! "S'il te plait, Rosalie! Ne la montre a personne!" Emmett a pleurniche. J'ai ri de lui et suis revenu d'un pas tranquille dans ma chambre, Emmett sur mes talons, les mains en prière, encore en train de me supplier.

Point de vue de Bella

Finalement, je me suis senti beaucoup mieux après ma longue transformation. Je pouvais voir, entendre et sentir beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Et je n'étais désormais plus maladroite. J'ai regardé Edward, qui fronçait les sourcils, et ai doucement pris sa main. "Amour, c'est correct! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres!" ai-je dit doucement. Je l'ai ensuite embrasse pour le rassurer. Il m'a regardé. "Ce n'est pas sa Bella, Alice a eu une vision. Et dedans, tu meurs par la main de Victoria. Je n'ai pu te sauver parce qu'un autre vampire me tenait en arrière." m'a-t-il expliqué.

Hébétée, j'ai baissé les yeux sur mes ongles et ai commencé a les ronger. C'était une vieille habitude que je faisait souvent lorsque j'étais très nerveuse. Comme si elle était une des sept merveilles du monde, j'ai regardé ma main, prise du subit intérêt, qui n'était pas en train de se faire torture et ai remarque mes ongles parfaits. Me détournant de ceux-ci, jai fini par lui demander : "Combien de temps ?"

Il m'a regardé et a soupiré. "Un jour et demi."

J'ai pris sa main et l'ai embrassé. "Ne t'inquiète pas, la famille entière est de notre côté, ainsi que l'amour." ai-je essayé de le convaincre, tout en essayant de me convaincre moi-même. "De plus, je suis vampire, maintenant. Je suis beaucoup plus forte." Il a incliné la tête et s'est lové sur le lit à mes côtés. Il a alors commencé a fredonné notre chanson favorite.

_just had to let you know_

_cuz i don't always let it show_

_you give me needed room to grow_

_and i just had to tell you so_

_you fill me up,_

_you're in my veins_

_a look could take my breath away_

_and all these things, you give away_

_sometimes i take for granted_

_it's just like poetry inside to hear you breathing by my side_

_like i'm in heaven and i've died_

_so glad you're with me for this ride_

_i see your face to start my day_

_makes all my bad dreams go away_

_and all the stupid games we play_

_wouldn't have it any other way_

_you fill me up,_

_you're in my veins_

_a look could take my breath away_

_and all these things, you give away_

_sometimes i take for granted_

_it's just like poetry inside to hear you breathing by my side_

_like i'm in heaven and i've died_

_so glad you're with me for this ride_

(En français... À peu pres)

_J'ai juste dû vous faire part _

_Parce que je ne le laisse pas toujours se montrer _

_Tu me donne lespace nécessaire pour grandir _

_Et je n'avais quune chose à te dire_

_Tu me fais du bien, _

_Tu coules dans mes veines _

_Un de tes regards pourrait me transporter _

_Et toutes ces choses que tu me donnes_

_Que parfois je prends pour acquis _

_C'est comme de la poésie de t'entendre respirer à mes côtés _

_Comme si jétais au ciel et que jétais mort _

_Si heureux que tu sois avec moi pendant ce voyage_

_Je vois ton visage à l'aube du jour _

_Cela fait partir tous mes mauvais rêves _

_Et tous les jeux stupides que nous jouons _

Je ne voudrais rien dautre 

_Tu me fais du bien, _

_Tu coules dans mes veines _

_Un de tes regards pourrait me transporter _

_Et toutes ces choses que tu me donnes_

_Que parfois je prends pour acquis _

C'est comme de la poésie de t'entendre respirer à mes côtés 

_Comme si jétais au ciel et que jétais mort _

_Si heureux que tu sois avec moi pendant ce voyage_

Et nous nous sommes tout les deux assoupis (pas endormis, on ne peu pas! ).

Auteur: Ok tout le monde! C'était le Chapitre # 3! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. La chanson est Fill Me Up par Staind. C'est une vraiment jolie chanson et c'est celle de moi et de mon petit-ami aussi.

Traductrice: J'espere que vous avez aime ce chapitre... il a un peu tardé, désolé.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Les personnages de cette histoire sont à Stephanie, pas à moi. Je veux remercier tous les gens qui mont envoyé des reviews et m'ont aidé pour ma première histoire. Parce que si ça navait pas été pour eux, je ne laurais jamais écrite!

Traductrice : Vous pouvez envoyer des reviews à Lueann, lauteur de cette histoire, mais ne anglais, bien sûr ;p …. Et a moi aussi , sest sure ! Bonne lecture!

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me suis regardé dans le miroir de nouveau. Cétait la cinquième fois, depuis que je métais levé du lit. "WOW!" ai-je encore pleurniché. Edward est venu derrière moi et ma enveloppé dans ses bras. Il m'a souri. "Hé, beauté!" m'a-t-il dit avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres. En voyant mes sourcils se froncer, il ajouta "Tinquiète pas, tu étais aussi belle avant dêtre vampire."

Je me suis encore, pour la millième fois, regardé dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient maintenant teinté d'or et me semblaient plus brillants. Ils étaient aussi plus long qu'auparavant et encadraient joliment mon visage en forme de cœur. Mes yeux étaient violets. **(Ne vous inquiétez pas. Jai cherché sur Google et cest vraiment beau)** Et j'avais des cercles noirs plus définis autour de mes pupilles violettes. Javais aussi gagné quelques pouces. Et mes lèvres étaient plus pleines, plus pulpeuses.

À cet instant, Alice a décidé de faire irruption. "Bella, Edward, je sais que ma vision se produira bientôt mais je me demandais si vous vouliez tous les deux venir magasiner avec moi ?" a-t-elle demandé. Edward m'a regardé, me demandant si je voulait y aller. En réalité, maintenant que j'étais un vampire et que j'avais maigris de 2 tailles, je voulais volontiers y aller. "Cest sûr!" ai-je dit en arborant un grand sourire. Alice m'a regardé mystérieusement. Alors elle est venu vers moi et ma touché le front. J'ai éclaté le rire et ai étreint Alice. "C'est correct, je veux aller magasiner!" lui ai-je dit. Elle a incliné la tête et m'a tiré en bas avec Edward. "Attendez, j'ai une surprise pour vous!" a-t-elle dit. Elle a ensuite elle couvert nos yeux de nos mains, laissant elle-même une main pour ne pas que nous trichions. Alors, j'ai senti quelle me tirait dehors.

Quand nous sommes sortis, elle a enlever ses mains, tout comme nous, et j'ai crié quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle nous avait acheté. Il y avait 2 porsches dans la cours. Lune était noire et l'autre argent. J'ai couru vers la noire et l'ai étreinte. "Oh mon Dieu!!!!!" ai-je crié de nouveau. Alors, j'ai couru jusquà Alice et l'ai aussi étreinte, avec toute ma nouvelle force de vampire. "Bella, je ne peut pas respirer!" a gémie Alice. J'ai rie. "Alice, tu na même pas besoin de respirer!" lui ai-je dit. Elle a souri. "Mais quand même!" a-t-elle dit. Alors, elle nous a remis nos clefs respectivent, à moi et à Edward. Celui-ci, tout sourire a embrassé Alice sur la joue et a fait tinté ses clefs en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. "Huh hum, chéri, nous prenons _MA_ voiture!" lui-ai je dit avec espièglerie. Il a pleurniché et a essayé de me faire changer d'avis mais je nallais certainement pas changer davis. Avec un soupir, il s'est laissé tombé sur le siège du passager et Alice sest assise joyeusement à larrière. "Ok les amoureux, on sen va au centre commercial en Californie, ok ?" nous a demandé Alice. Sans nous laissé le temps dacquiescer, elle a ajouté : "J'ai vu des vêtements parfait là-bas."

Donc, j'ai mis ma clef dans le démarreur et l'ai tourné. Avec un ronronnement doux (!!!) , elle a démarrée. Stupéfiant! Je suis sorti de l'allée des Cullens vraiment vite. Alors, jai conduit comme jamais je ne lavais avec ma vieille camionnette rouge. De plus en plus rapidement a chaque mètre. Jai allumé la radio et, heureuse coïncidence, ma chanson rock favorite jouait.

_Always known in all my time, a little left of center now._

_Reflect as I realize that all I need_

_Is to find a little bit about to sit like the sun like a star in the sky and just be._

_Sinners, casting stones at me!_

_I, I stand- not crawling, not falling down! I, I bleed- the demons that drag me down!_

_I, I stand (for nothing)! Not crawling (the center), not falling down! (Of calms within the eye!)_

_I, I'll bleed (for no one)! The demons (but myself) that pull me down..._

_For me and no one else._

_Goodbye sunshine, I've put it out again, SAD!_

_I'm over, personalities conflicting, I don't need you or anyone but me._

_I'll just be living my own life. I feel my glowing center grow._

_Infecting, I feel alive and sharper, turn on the lime._

_Plant it in myself to sit like a seed under covers of earth and just be._

_Sinners, point your fingers at me!_

_I, I stand- not crawling, not fallings down! I, I bleed - the demons that drag me down!_

_I, I stand (for nothing)! Not crawling (the center), not falling down! (Of calms within the eye!)_

_I, I'll bleed (for no one)! The demons (but myself) that pull me down..._

_For me and no one else._

_Come play kill. Refuse my body, refuse my shadow!_

_Stone cold will. Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow!_

_Bitter pills - refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow, I'm fueled godless!_

_Come play, come play kill. Just be._

C'était parfait. J'avais la vie parfaite, maintenant, avec mon futur mari et mes sœurs et frères. Mais je voulais vraiment parler à Rosalie, plus tard, pour voir si elle me détestait toujours ou non. Je voulait avoir une relation de sœur avec elle. Et j'essaierais de tout mon cœur. Edward sest raidi à côté de moi. "Bella, as-tu faim?" ma-t-il demandé. Je l'ai regardé. En réalité, j'avais un peu faim, mais je ne lavait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. J'ai incliné ma tête et ai pris la main d'Edward.

"Alice, peut-être devrions-nous aller chassé dabord?" lui a-t-il demandé. "Je suis correct, Edward. Je pense que quelques heures peuvent passer sans que je tue quelqu'un (jai fait un clin dœil à Alice dans le rétroviseur). Je nai pas très faim." Lui ai-je dit plus sérieusement. C'était vrai. Je navais pas la sensation brûlante à l'arrière de ma gorge comme Edward lavait décrit. Nous avons alors continué notr route vers le centre commercial.

Nous sommes arrivés après environ 2 heures. Là-bas, j'ai découvert quel était mon pouvoir.

Auteur : Haha! Quelle mauvaise personne je suis! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrai à jour le prochain chapitre dans environ deux heures si jai au moins deux reviews. Merci! Lueann

Traductrice : Désolé de ne pas avoir traduit cette cjanson mais sa pren beaucoup de temps alors si vous aimer mieux avoir les autres chapitre avec chanson en francais quitte a ce kils soit publié plus tard, dite moi le! Voilà … Le prochain chapitre bientôt… p.s … un review c tjrs le fun a recevoir !


	5. Chapter 5

Lueann (auteure) :Ces personnage sont ceux de Stéphanie Meyers et pas le miens! ( Ok dans le Chapitre 4, j'ai arrêté très tôt, donc je vais essayer dallonger ce chapitre et de vous donner un peu plus de renseignements. Laisse donc l'essai cela.

Love (traductrice) : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Jaime bien que vous me critiquiez, surtout quand cest positif ! Lole! Continuez !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Point de vue de Bella 

"Oooohhh! Cette robe est si jolie!" gémit démerveillement Alice. Nous étions dans la section des dames regardant les ­- très beaux - vêtements de notre taille. Edward était au magasin de CD à côté de la boutique où nous étions. La robe qu'Alice mavait montrée était bleue avec un morceaux manquant près de la taille ( elle était évidemment fait comme cela). C'était une robe avec des bretelles spaghettis et de très beaux motifs . Je restai bouche bée devant la robe comme si elle avait deux tête (enfin, si elle était humaine! ). Quelque chose mattirait dans cette robe, quelque chose me … fascinait. Je _voulais _ cette robe. Alice m'a vu la regarder et elle m'a tendue une de ses millions de carte de crédit. "Elle est pour toi. Puisque tu naimes pas que lon dépense de l'argent pour toi, nous avons décidé de te donner ta propre carte." m'a-t-elle dit. Je l'ai étreinte et ai pris la carte. Alors, j'ai saisi la robe et suis allé l'essayer. Comme par magie, elle mallait parfaitement. Je suis sortie et ai tournoyée devant Alice. Elle a souri jusquaux oreilles. "Vous êtes maaaaagnifique, princesse! " Fit-elle en me faisant une révérence parfaite. "Et Edward va l'aimer." A-t-elle rajoutée avec un sourire espiègle.

Jai enlever la robe et lai emmener au comptoir. La dame, qui lisait un magazine, a levé les yeux et est resté bouche bée. Il m a semblé qu'elle allait mourir dune crise cardiaque. "Que… que… puis-je… je faire pour vous ?" ma-t-elle demandé en trébuchant sur ses mots. Je lui ai donné la robe et elle ma fait payer sans jamais navoir enlever son regard de sur moi et Alice. Après cette petite anecdote intéressante, nous sommes allés retrouver Edward. Je savais qu'Alice bloquait son esprit. Ainsi, il ne découvrirait la robe quen temps voulu. J'ai vu une belle fille nous dépasser, Edward, Alice et moi. "_Mon Dieu, cette belle tête brune attire l'attention. On dirait que tout les garçons la regarde fixement_." l'ai-je entendue penser. "EEE… Edward? Je… jai juste... jai entendu les pensées de cette fille!" ai-je dit en bégayant. Il m'a regard, surpris. "Eh bien, je pense que nous avons trouvé ton pouvoir!" a dit Alice avec un sourire. "Aïe, ça fait maaaallll!!!" ai-je crié, prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Edward, hébété, était totalement bouche-bée . Après quelques minutes, il a incliné sa tête en signe de compréhension et dappuie. Il savait ce que je ressentais. Alors, cest comme si une tonne de briques métait tombée sur la tête.

Soudain, sans avertissement, j'ai fait exploser un stand de maquillage juste en layant regardé. Alors, j'ai voulus que tout les milliers de petits morceaux gèle pour minimiser les dégats et ça a marcher !!! "Oh. Mon. Dieu!" a chuchoté Alice. Alors, nous nous sommes mis à courir pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse nous voir près du stand. Rendu à la voiture, nous nous y sommes réfugié. "Que diable était-ce cela ?!" sest étranglé Alice alors que je démarrais ma voiture. "Je sais pas." Répondit Edward, tout aussi sous le choc que nous. "Mais, je pense que ça a sûrement un rapport avec ses pouvoirs." A-t-il terminé. La voiture a alors déviée et jai dû me battre pour garder le contrôle. "Que voulez-vous dire, _Mes_ pouvoirs ?" ai-je demandé.

Il m'a regardé avec surprise. "Eh bien oui, Bella, _Tes_ pouvoirs." A-t-il répondu en riant sous cape. Il riait de moi et je ne savais même pas si c'était normal pour un vampire ou non. "Edward, je ne sais même pas si je suis une vampire normale et toi tu ris de moi ?" lui ai-je demandé avec des larmes sèches dans les yeux. Il a pris ma main et l'a embrassé. "Chérie, tu es normale. Cest juste que, probablement, tu es plus puissante qu'un autre vampire." m'a-t-il dit en m'embrassant de nouveau mais cette fois sur la joue. "Nous navons quà demandé à Carlisle." A-t-il rajouté. Cela m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux. Carlisle était un docteur et un bon père depuis très longtemps et nous étions souvent allés vers lui lorsque nous avions des problèmes. Comme maintenant.

Quand nous sommes revenus à la maison, j'étais un peu plus calme. Jai couru dans la maison, Edward me suivant. J'ai fait irruption dans le bureau de Carlisle et l'ai trouvé à sa table de travail. "Carlisle ?" ai-je demandé, juste pour savoir si je le dérangeait à cet instant. Il a souri et a incliné la tête. Je me suis assise à côté d'Edward et ai commencé le conversation. "Eh bien, je pense que nous savons quel es mon pouvoir." Ai-je commencé. Il sest un peu penché en avant, montrant de lintérêt pour ce que jallais lui dire. "Et alors ?" ma-t-il dit, mécoutant attentivement. "D'abord, j'ai lu les pensées dune fille dans la rue et ensuite, j'ai commencé à avoir un mal de tête très intense, comme si quelqu'un me jetait des briques à la tête." lui ai-je dit. Il a incliné la tête et ma fait un signe de la main pour mencourager à continuer. "Après, jai en quelque sorte fait sauter un stand de maquillage... " ai-je ajouté, un peu gêné. "Et elle la ensuite gelé." a rajouté Edward. Carlisle m'a regardé, totalement sous le choc. "Tu as fait explosé un stand de maquillage ? " ma-t-il demandé, perplexe_. Oh non, voici la partie « elle est folle» _ai-je pensé. J'ai incliné ma tête. Carlisle sest levé, a pris un livre sur létagère et est revenu sasseoir. Sur la page couverture, on pouvait voir le titre : Pouvoirs et capacités des vampires. Il l'a parcouru et a finalement atterri à une page. "Il est écrit dans le livre que ce ne sont pas les seuls pouvoirs que tu as, Bella. À part celui de faire exploser et de faire geler, tu es une élémentaire." Ma-t-il dit.

"Une quoi ?" ai-je demandé. Il m'a regardé. "Tu es une élémentaire. Tu peux contrôler les éléments, comme le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau." Ma expliqué Carlisle. "Le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens, tu las obtenu dEdward car cest lui qui ta transformée." A-t-il continué. "Dans le livre, ils disent aussi que l'on vous a accordé ces pouvoirs afin de détruire le mal et protéger les innocents." Carlisle a-t-il rajouté. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et Jasper sont entrés dans la pièce à ce moment. Puisquà ce moment, je navais pas la tête à voir personne, jai décidé de le leur faire comprendre dune manière… amusant sans avoir à mexpliquer. Alors, ces gestes me sont venus tout naturellement à lesprit. J'ai levé mes mains et, dun geste, ai englobé tout le monde. Je les ai ensuite soulevés dans les air avec mon esprit. "MAIS QUEST CE QUI SE PASSE !!??" ont crié Emmett et Rosalie. Carlisle a pouffé de rire. "Gang, voici le pouvoir de Bella!" a-t-il dit comme présentation de mon pouvoir. Je les ai mentalement laissés tomber. Mais alors, Emmett a dit : "fait-le de nouveau!" Je l'ai regardé et ai froncé mes sourcils. Jai alors pointé ma main dans sa direction et lai fait tournoyé dans les air, à lintérieur de la pièce. Mais au lieu de le laisser tomber, je lai fait atterrire doucement, directement à côté de Rosalie. Elle m'a regardé, incrédule. Alors, tout le monde a quitté la pièce, moi et Edward en dernier.

Point de vue de Jacob 

Je pourrais sentir le sang de Bella partout. Moi, Embry et Quil avions décidé d'aller chasser et alors, le sang de Bella nous frappa comme une tonne de briques. _« Je jure que si cette sangsue a tué ou blessé Bella, je lui ferai payer »_ ai-je pensé. Nous avons alors trouvé la Volvo argent des sangsues en feu, près du pré. Ensuite, le sang de Bella a frappé mon nez plus durement. "Oh mon Dieu!" ai-je crié. J'ai couru jusquà la portière passager et lai violemment ouverte. Il y avait du sang partout sur le siège et le coussin gonflable. Et ensuite, la vérité me frappa. Bella était morte dans un accident de la route. Elle avait probablement emprunté la voiture de sa sangsue de petit-ami et avait foncé dans un arbre. "Elle n'est pas morte, Jacob." Ma dit Embry, me sortant de mes pensées. Je l'ai regardé comme sil avait deux têtes. "C'est encore pire. Elle est devenue une _vampire_." A-t-il fini. Même si jétais soulagée que ma Bella ne soit pas morte, jétais dans un rage incontrôlable. J'ai commencé à gronder profondément à l'intérieur de moi. « _La sangsue l'a transformée! Il va le payer! »_ ai-je pensé. Alors, nous avons détourné notre route pour se rendre à la maison des Cullen.

Point de vue de Rosalie 

Bella avait un pouvoir étonnant. Elle était une élémentaire. Je me coiffait les cheveux devant le miroir en pensant aux événements daujourdhui quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un cogner à ma porte. "Entrez." Ai-je dit. La porte s'est ouverte. "Rosalie ?" La voix de Bella mest parvenue derrière moi. J'ai me suis retourné et lai vu dans le cadre de la prote. "Oui ?" lui ai-je demandé avec un sourire. Bella s'est assise sur mon lit et m'a regardé. "Je suis venu pour te parler… En fait, je me demandais si tu étais toujours…. fâchée contre moi?" ma-t-elle dit. J'avais détesté Bella depuis le jour je l'avais rencontrée. Ce nétais pas _qui_ elle était mais _ce qu_elle était. Une humaine. Je lavoue, je lenviais. Mais maintenant, depuis quelle était devenue une vampire, toute la haine que je ressentais envers elle avait fondu. Je n'avais aucune raison de la détester, maintenant. Elle était lune d'entre nous. "Non, je ne suis plus fâchée." lui ai-je dit doucement, comme à une enfant. Elle paraissait si fragile… "Cest juste que quand je tai rencontrée, je suis devenu jalouse de toi…. Je veux dire, de ce que tu était… Humaine…. Moi, je navais pas voulu vampire, en premier lieu. Mais maintenant que tu es lune d'entre nous, je commence à réellement tapprécier." Lui ai-je avoué.

Je lui ai demandé de se retourné pour quelle soit assise sur le lit, son dos vers moi. Elle la fait. Je lui ai souri et ai commencé à lui coiffé ses cheveux. "Tu sais, quand jai su que tu voulais devenir une vampire, jai trouvé que tu étais… folle de vouloir renoncé à ta vie dhumaine?" lui ai-je demandé. "Non, je ne savais pas." Ma-t-elle dit, étonnée. "Je voulais que tu gardes ta vie dhumaine. Mais maintenant, je pense que tu fais une merveilleuse vampire et une adorable humaine." Ai-je fini. Elle m'a regardé quand j'ai eu finit avec ses cheveux et ma souri.

"Merci, Rosalie." Ma-t-elle dit doucement. Essuyant ses larmes sèches, elle a ensuite sauté sur moi et m'a étreint. Cela m'a étonné et m'a pris quelque temps pour répondre à son étreinte et à son remerciement. "Mais de rien, Bella." Lui ai-je chuchoté.

Love (traductrice): Et puis vous aimez ce chapitre ? Faite le moi savoir par review ! Encore désolé pour le temps que sa prend!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Point de vue de Bella : 

Je venais de finir de parler avec Rosalie et je me sentais beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Maintenant j'étais dans notre chambre, couché sur le lit avec Edward, ma tête reposant sur son torse. "Bella ?" ma-t-il demandé. "Oui ?" ai-je répondu. "J'ai une question à te poser." A-t-il dit en sasseyant. Je me suis assise aussi. Il a alors sorti une petite boîte noire de sa poche. _Oh mon Dieu, il va me le proposer!!!! _ai-je crié dans mon esprit. "Isabella Marie Swan, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme?" m'a-t-il demandé, un soupçon dinquiétude dans la voix, et m'a montré l'anneau. Il était absolument magnifique. C'était un anneau en argent avec une pierre violette au milieu. Il y avait aussi de petite pierres précieuses bleues incrustées dans l'anneau d'une très jolie façon. Et à l'intérieur de l'anneau, il y avait des inscriptions minuscules: _E.C.&B.C for ever_. "Oui Edward, oui!" me suis-je écrié. Jai alors mis la bague solennellement. Si javais pu, jaurais pleuré! À la place, jai sauté sur lui et lai embrassé de tout mon saoul. Un cri aigu venu d'en bas nous a interrompu. Dautre ont alors suivi et jai ensuite entendu un horrifiant BANG!

Edward et moi avons descendu l'escalier vraiment très vite. Et là, dans la salle de séjour, se trouvait mon meilleur ami Jacob. "Jacob, que diable fais-tu ici!!!!" lui ai-je crié. Il m'a regardé et sest ensuite retourner vers Edward. "SANGSUE!!!!!" a-t-il beuglé avant de se ruer sur Edward. Mais, je n'allais pas le laisser toucher à mon fiancé. J'ai levé ma main et en ai fait sortir une explosion d'eau à Jacob avant qu'il narrive à Edward. "Couché, le chien!" ai-je dit fortement. Jacob m'a regardé, blessé, fâché et surpris. Il a alors vu l'anneau à mon doigt. "Tu tes marié avec _ÇA_ !!!???!!" a-t-il crié, tremblant de fureur. Il sest ensuite préparé à lui sauter dessus une deuxième fois mais avant quil puisse faire un seul geste, jai relevé ma main, prête à lui lancer un autre jet deau. Il a alors arrêté son élan a regardé ma main. La peur, la surprise et lincrédulité se mélangeaient sur son visage. "Maintenant, avant que nous ne commencions tous à devenir hystériques ici, QUEST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI, POUR LAMOUR DE DIEU, JACOB ?" lui ai-je crié. Alors, tout expression sest envolé de son visage. Par contre, ses yeux étaient chargés de colère. "J'ai trouvé la voiture de ta sangsues près du pré et j'ai pensé que tu étais morte, daprès ce que la voiture avait lair. J'ai senti ton sang, Bella, partout. Et ensuite, j'ai découvert que tu nétait pas morte, mais changée en sangsue toi aussi!" ma-t-il craché avec colère.

Jai reniflé dédaigneusement et lui ai envoyé une autre explosion d'eau, l'envoyant sécraser contre le mur. "Ça, cest pour mavoir traité de sangsue!" lui ai-je dit. "Bella, ne l'épouse pas, s'il te plaît ... Épouse moi, au lieu de cela, s'il te plaît ?" ma-t-il prié. Edward sest raidi à côté de moi et a commencé à gronder, plus menaçant que jamais. J'ai pris la main d'Edward et l'ai embrassé en lui faisant un regard rassurant. Il sest immédiatement détendu. "Je ne tépouserai jamais, _Loup-Garou_!" ai-je dit à Jacob, qui grinchait des dents. "Je ne suis pas même sûr que je veux encore être ton ami, désormais, puisque tu continues à me déranger, moi et le reste des Cullen." Ai-je rajouté. Il m'a jeté un regard lourd de douleur. "Il te tuera, Bella!" a-t-il murmuré. Je lai regardé dun air hautain. "Je suis _déjà_ morte, Jacob!" lui ai-je dit avec colère. "Part, maintenant !" ai-je rajouté dans un chuchotement. Je n'étais plus son ami. "Ce n'est pas finit, Bella." A-t-il rajouté en serrant les dents. Jétais fatigué de ce stupide combat et je nétais plu sure que jallais pouvoir retenir les sanglots dans ma gorge encore longtemps . "DEHORS!!" ai-JE crié, le pulvérisant d'une autre explosion d'eau. Il est sorti en courant, tremblant de colère et blessé plus que tout au monde. Edward m'a alors pris dans ses bras, pour me réconforter mais aussi parce quil sentait que je nallait plus tenir très longtemps sur mes jambes. Il ma ensuite embrassé doucement et m'a étreint en y mettant le plus damour possible. "Je suis fier de toi, Chérie!" ma-t-il dit à loreille en membrassant encore. J'ai soupiré et me suis laissé entraîné sur le divan.

Jai alors pris conscience que tout les Cullen étaient présent depuis le début. Emmett a regardé la porte et a marmonné : "Sale stupide animal!" entre ses dents. Je me suis concentré sur la porte, lai relevé et lai réparé avant de la fixer sur ses pentures. Tout le Cullen me regardait, amusés. "Quoi ?" leur ai-je demandé. Ils ont alors tous éclaté de rire. Ils se sont alors dispersé et ont repris leurs activités. "Hey, Amour, voudras-tu aller au pré ?" m'a demandé Edward. Je l'ai regardé, confuse. "Et quest-ce qui se passe avec Victoria ?" lui ai-je demandé, perplexe. "J'ai demandé à Alice et elle ma dit quelle n'arriverait pas avant 5 heures. Tout est parfait ! … pour linstant en tout cas…" ma répondu Edward.

Nous sommes donc monté dans la voiture, celle dEdward, cette fois, et nous sommes rendu à la clairière. Arrivé là-bas, nous ne sommes pas allé à notre endroit habituel puisque laccident de voiture y était. Nous nous sommes assis dans l'herbe douce et Edward m'a pris dans ses bras, me tenant serré contre lui. "Il est étonnant quun vampire puisse provoquer une fausse vision chez un autre vampire aussi bien que je lai fait, nest-ce pas ?" a dit une voix féminine derrière nous. Avant que je puisse bondir debout, une main m'a saisi par les épaules et m'a projeté contre l'arbre derrière nous. Je lai frappé très fort, provoquant un bruit sourd assourdissant. "E.. E ... Edward!" me suis-je lamenté. Bien je naie pas mal, mais membre encore habitué a la douleur me la faisait ressentir mentalement. Mais avant quil ne puisse faire un geste, Victoria sest avancé vers moi et ma soulevé dune main par le coup tourné vers moi. "Il est temps de mourir, bitch!" m'a-t-elle crié. "Bella! Non!" a crié Edward, mais il ne pouvait pas maidé car il était pris avec un autre vampire. À ce moment même, un hurlement de loup sest fait entendre dans les bois environnant et une boule de fourrure floue s'est jetée sur Victoria, me laissant la voie libre pour me libérer de sa poigne. J'ai étouffé un cri et ai jeté un éclair à Victoria et au loup que je savais être Jacob, qui se sont immédiatement séparé, confus. " Jacob, je suis très bien capable de me défendre seule et peu importe ce que tu fait, tu ne gagnera pas mon pardon." lui ai-je crié. Il ma jeté un regard chargé de douleur et est parti en courant .

Pendant ce temps, Victoria tentait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Elle sembla soudain comprendre. "SALE BITCH ! IL TA TRANSFORMÉ! JE NEN FINIRAI DONC JAMAIS AVEC TOI !!!" ma-t-elle crié. " Coupable! " lui ai-je répondu, une pointe damusement dans la voix. Jamais bien la face quelle faisait, en colère. Mais assez plaisanté : " Maintenant, c'est le temps pour toi pour mourir, ma chère, parce que tu nous a causé à tous beaucoup de … difficultés. Edward et moi ne voulons plus entendre tes conneries, Victoria. Je veux juste te dire une petite chose, avant de te tuer : C'est FINI ! Après toute la douleur que tu a causé, il est temps pour toi de mourir, et je te le dit, ce nest pas trop tôt!" Alors, ayant fini de dire ce que javais à dire, je l'ai fait gelée et l'ai fait explosé. Jai bien aimé le cri douleur quelle a fait, juste avant de quitter ce monde. Je lai alors incendiée et l'ai regardée brûler. Lorsque j'ai été sûr qu'elle était morte, je me suis tourné vers son vampire de petit ami, qui tenait toujours Edward et l'ai lui aussi incendié. Jai alors dû endurer le cris dagonie quil a poussé juste avant de mourir

J'ai pris Edward par la main et nous sommes revenus en courant à la maison. Alice ma alors arrêté. Jai regardé Edward monter les marches vers sa chambre. "_Tu _ as _tué Victoria_ de tes propres mains?!" ma-t-elle demandé dune voix choquée. J'ai acquiescé et suis allé en haut rejoindre Edward. Il était couché sur le lit et regardais notre photo. "Je me rappelle ce jour Bella!" a-t-il dit en me prenant dans ses bras. C'était la photo de nous deux à ma maison losquil mavait quitté. Jai alors enfoui a tête dans son cou et ai commencé à pleurer de larmes sèches. Edward m'a alors serré plus fort, dans ses bras. "Je ne te quitterai plus jamais mon amour! Je te le promets!" ma-t-il chuchoté. Il a alors commencé a chanter : My Lulaby.

Traductrice : Voilà! Désolé, ce chapitre a un peu tardé! Mais pour vous consolé, jai presque fini de traduire les chapitre 7 alors, celui-là sera publié plus tôt! Merci à tous ceux qui menvoie des Reviews, qui add cette histoire à leur préféré et a tous ceux qui la lise. Pour que je continue, envoyez moi des Reviews! ( Pour votre information, lhistoire fini au chapitre 15 alors il ne reste plus que 9 chapitre! )


	7. Chapter 7

Auteure : Petit rappel! Ce sont les personnages de Stéphanie Meyer et pas les miens ! Zuut !

Traductrice : Merci à tout ceux qui menvoie des Reviews ! Mais soyez un peu plus précis dedans svp ! Ce chapitre nest vraiment pas long. Désolé mais ce nest pas moi lauteure alors… Voici quelques réponses à vos Reviews (désolé si sa fait longtemps que vous mavez écrit et que je réponds juste maintenant!) :

**samy : **moi aussi je les adore ses pouvoirs!

**Theriel : **Désolé pour les apostrophes du chapitre 5 mais javais un clavier anglais quand jai écrit ce chapitre et je ne savais pas ils étaient où.

**Golden-eyed : **Moi aussi je trouve que Bella a été dure avec Jacob. Il me semble que ce quelle a fait ne va pas avec sa personnalité.

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Bella

Ça recommençais encore. Cette douleur qui naissait dans mon estomac pour se rendre jusque dans mon abdomen chaque fois que je bougeais. Mais je ne savais pas ce que cétait réellement. Je devais en parler à Edward. Lui allait savoir quoi faire. Comme nous étions dans le salon avec tout les autres membres de la famille Cullen, je me suis levé du divan en lui faisant signe de me suivre, pour avoir un peu plus dintimité et pour ne pas inquiété inutilement les autres. Arrivés dans sa chambre, je lui ai dit : "Bébé, jai encore cette douleur à labdomen. Ça fait vraiment mal". Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils. " Quest-ce que tu veux, Mon Amour ? " me demanda-t-il. "Je veux dire que chaque fois que je respire, jai très mal dans lestomac et dans labdomen " lui ai-je dit. " Allons le dire à Carlisle. Peut-être quil saura ce qui cloche" me répondit-il. Il me pris la main et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau de Carlisle. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la porte, Edward a cogné, même si cétait bien inutile car il avait du nous avoir entendu. " Entrez ! " nous dit Carlisle.

Nous sommes entré et nous sommes assis sur 2 sièges lun à coté de lautre. Edward, qui navait toujours pas lâché ma main, la embrassée. Alors, jai commencé à expliquer mon problème à Carlisle. " Eh bien, jai encore des douleurs dans lestomac et dans labdomen " lui ai-je dit dans un souffle. Il ma regardé comme lavait fait Edward lorsque je lui avait dit. " Quand même ! Allez-vous me regarder bouche-bée chaque fois que je raconte ce qui marrive ou allez-vous maider ? " ai-je demandé, un peu vexée, en levant mes mains dans les airs. Carlisle a recommencé à respirer lorsque jai redescendu les mains. Peut-être croyait-il que je pourrais me laisser emporter et ne plus contrôler mes pouvoirs? Quoi quil en soit, il sest levé et est venu à côté de moi. Il a pris mon pouls, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi car je nen avais plus. Il a ensuite effectué quelques tests sur moi. Lorsquil a regardé les résultats, il a dégluti. Jai lu dans ses pensées : _" Oh mon Dieu !!! Je nai JAMAIS vu ça de toute ma vie, malgré ma longue expérience dans le monde des vampires. "_ " Quoi ?!? Quest-ce que jai ? " demandai-je, inquiète mais surtout exaspéré que ma malchance maie suivi jusque dans ma nouvelle existence vampirique. Carlisle ma regardé et ma sourie. " Eh bien Bella, il semble que tu sois enceinte! " ma-t-il expliqué, excité par ce quil venait de découvrir. Cest tout ce que jai entendu, car après quil mait appris cette nouvelle, je me suis évanouie.

Point de vue d'Edward 

OH. MON. DIEU. !!!!!!!!! MA Bella était enceinte !!!!!!!!! De mon enfant !!!!!!!!!! Jétais si heureux !!!!!!!!!! Un instant. Est-ce quelle venait juste de … sévanouir ? OH MON DIEU ! Je me suis penché plus vite que jamais, laie prise dans mes bras et aie commencé à la bercer. Avant de lembrasser doucement. Tout de suite, elle a ouvert les yeux et a commencé à rire. Jétais confus. "Elle est bien bonne celle-là, Carlisle! Pendant quelques secondes, jai cru que vous aviez dit que jétais… que jétais… euh, enceinte. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !? Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient _pas _avoir denfants ?" lui a-t-elle crié. Carlisle la regardé et a sourie. Ce pouvait-il que ce sois réellement un canular ? "Cest ce que jai aussi pensé, au début, mais je pense que les Dieux ont fait une exception et quils vous ont accordé un enfant" lui a répondu Carlisle. Je ne peux pas le croire! Moi et lamour de ma vie allons avoir un enfant ensemble!!! Bella, moi et notre enfant sommes sûrement béni des Dieux! Combien de vampires nont-ils pas prier pour avoir un enfant? Je devais sûrement arborer un énorme sourire car Bella me regarda, confuse. "A… att… attend! Tu es _content_? Tu veux vraiment avoir un enfant avec moi, Edward? " ma-t-elle demandé. Trop surpris de savoir quelle pensait que je ne voulais pas avoir denfant avec elle, jai contenté de grader mon sourire. Elle a alors froncé ses jolis sourcils et ma sourie. Ensuite, elle sest jeté dans mes bras pour me faire un câlin et ma embrassé. Et nous avons poussé de petit cris de joie ensemble!

Alors, tout le reste de la famille Cullen a déboulé dans le bureau, essayant de savoir ce qui se passait. "Que diable se passe-t-il ici? " a-t-elle fait dune voix forte. Linquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Et alors, je leur ai dit : "Bella est enceinte!" Nous avons attendu les réactions de chacun.

Auteure : Hahaha! Que je suis mauvaise! Vous allez découvrir la réaction de tout le monde dans le chapitre suivant! Lueann

Traductrice : Cest cool non? Je suis super contente que Bella aie des pouvoirs vraiment puissant et quen plus elle soit enceinte !!!! Désolé davoir attendu si longtemps avant de répondre à vos Reviews! Cest que maintenant que les examens détapes sont passé, jai plus de temps! A ! Je vais essayé de poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible!


	8. Chapter 8

Traductrice : Désolé, jai conscience que cest vraiment long avant que jenvoie mes chapitres mais bon, on fait avec le temps quon a en ? En plus, jécris une fic moi même que je vais sûrement P.s. les étoiles quil y a dans le texte sont expliqué à la fin de ce chapitre. Encore dautre réponses à vos reviews :

Coco-kaukau : Moi aussi je trouve sa cool que Bella soit enceinte! ; ) 

EetB  Merci pour ton review et tu a raison : tu dois adresser tes remarques à lauteure, donc en anglais, mais elle a finit décrire sa fic alors, elle ne peut plus vraiment laméliorer grâce à des commentaires! 

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8

Point de vue de Bella

Alice à sauté dans les air et a poussé des cris aigus. Elle ma alors pris dans ses bras et ma serré le plus fort quelle le pouvait.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! ais-je crié.

Maintenant, Alice ressemblait plus à un joyeux lutin quà un vampire, mais si elle en étais quen même un. Et même si moi aussi, je navais pas pu mempêcher de crier lorsquelle sétait écrié de joie. Ne me laissant aucun répit, après encore deux ou trois "stepette", Alice sest jeté dans mes bras et ma embrassé la joue en me félicitant.

Alice! Je ne… Peux plus… Respirer! Ais-je dun cris perçant et étranglé.

Elle a rit et ma lâché, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Rappelle-toi, soeurette, tu nas _pas besoin_ de respirer! ma-t-elle lancé en rigolant.

Alors, Emmett est venu vers moi et ma offert sa poigne gigantesque, que jai prise et ai serré. Depuis que javais rencontré Emmett, il avait lair du meilleur grand frère au monde mais maintenant, puisque jallais me marier avec Edward, il allait être mon vrai frère!

Tous en enfer, wouhais! a crié Emmett en ramenant son bras vers lui, sans toujours lâcher le miens, et en me serrant dans ses bras – je pus tout de même constater quil faisait attention pour ne pas me serrer trop fort. Aaahhh, parfait grand frère! - .

Je vais être oncle, YOOOUUUUHOOUUU !!! a-t-il crié de joie.

Jai ris et lui rendu son étreinte. Nous nous sommes lâchés et Rosalie est venue me voir pour me donner, elle aussi, un gros câlin.

Félicitations, Bella! Alice et moi avons vraaaiiiiment hâte de gâter le bébé, me dit-elle avant de faire un clin dœil à Alice.

Uh-oh! Javais complètement oublié ce point. Alice et Rosalie étaient les Reines du shopping et elles A. Do. Raient. gâter tout le monde, y compris moi! Jai soupiré et ai finalement dit :

Ok, les filles, mais pas trop quand même.

Alice et Rosalie ont toutes les deux ries et ont dit en même temps :

Oui, capitaine, ce qui les a fait redoublé de rire et fait sourire les autres membres de la famille.

Jai soupiré de nouveau et mai laissé tombé en arrière, sachant pertinemment quEdward me rattraperait. Comme de fait, il le fit, me tira plus près de lui, me tourna et membrassa. Alors, une chanson mest venue à lesprit. Elle sappelait Bullet proof, chanté par lInstitut :

_Cool to __disappear__ but_

_I __missed you most days_

_An __army__ of __tattooed angels_

_Have __brought__ me back __today_

_I'm a __waster__ boy_

_anti-__masterplan_

_Been __stuck inside this lonely __room __again_

_You get paranoid_

_see vultures circling_

_one slip __then__ down __comes the __final curtain_

_Until__you come__into your __soul __again_

_We'll be the worst __of best __friends_

_Doesn't feel like __Christmas in Hollywood_

_Doesn't feel like we're ever going __to __make it __home_

_Burn__, baby __burn_

_Strung__ out on a __wire_

_Heart__ in a cage_

_You're so __full of __desire_

_You need__fast__ hands_

_To __deal with __all __the liars_

_So don't bur__n baby __burn__ baby __burn_

_It's a waste of joy_

_I can hardly stand_

_Been looking for the ramp for my escape_

_I love animals, so close to perfect_

_They're the only ones who seem to know their heart_

_Doesn't feel like Christmas in Hollywood_

_Doesn't feel like we could ever come undone_

_Burn, baby burn_

_Strung out on a wire_

_Heart in a cage_

_You're so full of desire_

_You need, fast hands_

_To deal with all the liars_

_Bullet-proof skin to keep you alive_

_Burn, baby burn_

_Strung out on a wire_

_So don't burn baby burn baby burn_

_I can't hold you, I can't hold you, I can't hold you_

_To lose you is to never love again_

_To lose you is to never love again_

_To lose you is to never love again_

_To lose you..._

_Burn, baby burn_

_Strung out on a wire_

_Heart in a cage_

_You're so full of desire_

_You need, fast hands_

_To deal with all the liars_

_Bullet-proof skin to keep you alive_

_Burn, baby burn_

_Strung out on a wire_

_So don't burn baby burn baby burn_

_I can't hold you, I can't hold you_

_I can't hold you, I can't hold you _

Cétait ma chanson favorite depuis que jétais devenue vampire et javais réalisé que moi aussi javais la peau « invincible ». Je ne pouvait être tué, à moins dêtre brûlé par du feu. Jai soupiré. Le feu. Cétait la seule chose qui pouvait tuer un vampire. Je devais être très prudente avec mes pouvoirs. Parce que je pourrais facilement tuer un des Cullen si jétais énervée, même si je ne le voulais pas. Edward, qui avait remarqué mon soupir, ma serré encore plus contre lui et ma demandé :

Quest-ce qui se passe, bébé?

Alice et le reste de Cullen mont regardé. Oh mon Dieu, comment pouvais-je dire ça?

Eh bien… comment pourriez-vous… vivre avec quelqu'un qui peut vous… tuer à tout moment, même sil ne le veut pas? ais-je demandé dans un murmure, sachant quils entendait tous très bien.

Ils mont tous regardé, peiné. Carlisle a alors parlé :

Bella, tu nas pas a tinquiéter. Aussitôt que le lendemain viendra, nous taiderons à contrôler ton pouvoir pour que même lorsque tu seras en colère, tu ne mettes la vie de personne en danger. Nous allons tapprendre une autre façon dutiliser ton pouvoir sur le feu, lorsque tu es en contact avec lui, ma-t-il expliqué.

Cétait une façon de faire les choses et je me sentis immédiatement mieux. Oui, je pouvais apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs à mon avantage et à tout ceux que jaimais. Et aucun malheureux incident narriverait au Cullen. Jai acquiescé et ai souri. Edward ma alors embrassé. Un vrai baiser rempli damour et de passion.

Eh, prenez une chambre! nous a crié Emmett.

Jai rie et me suis tourné vers lui. Javais certains avantages, maintenant que jétais vampire. Je pourrais aborder un vampire aussi fort quEmmett et je naurais pas limpression dessayer de me batte avec un mur de briques. Jai souri malicieusement. Et ais rie de nouveau.

Les yeux dEmmett sont devenus noirs et il a essayé de senfuir en courant, mais jétais plus rapide que lui. Jai commencé à le chatouiller et il a éclaté de rire. Rosalie sest alors jeté sur moi, suivie par Alice, Jasper et Edward. Le combat de « guiliguili » se métamorphosa bientôt en vrai bataille avec des coups espiègle et griffants. Nous sommes arrêté lorsque Carlisle nous la demandé et après que Jasper mais aussi félicité, nous sommes tous retourné à nos chambres désignées. Je métendis sur le lit, Edward à côté de moi et commençai à penser à une chose à laquelle je naurais pas voulu penser: Jacob. Peut-être avais-je été trop dure avec lui, aujourd'hui? Non, me suis-je ressaisie. Jétais vraiment tannée quil menace Edward et le reste des Cullen. Il mavait même menacé, aujourd'hui, lorsquil était parti. Il ny avait aucune chance que je puisse être son amie, désormais. Il allait continuer à essayer de nous séparer, moi et Edward, jusquà ce quil réussisse, mais je nallais certainement pas le laisser faire. Je voulais toujours être son amie, mais il était allé trop loin aujourd'hui. Il avait fait irruption dans notre maison et mavait énervée. Jaurais pu le tuer!

Quest-ce qui se passe, Bella? me demanda Edward, inquiet.

Jai soupiré et lui ai tout raconté. Il ma regardé et écouté attentivement. Lorsque jeu fini, il membrassa tendrement. Je senti presque mon cœur battre à cet instant.

Ne tinquiète pas, tu tes très bien débrouillé avec lui, aujourd'hui, ma-t-il dit.

Jai acquiescé et lai embrassé pour le remercier de son écoute et cet encouragement. Ce baiser ce transforma en un passionné et jai commencé à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, sans pour autant rompre ce baiser. Il ma laissé faire et a enlevé sa chemise lorsque jeu fini. Il commença alors à me déshabiller. Jétais un peu fâchée parce quil avait enlever mes vêtements avant que je puisse finir denlever les siens. Tout à coup, ses vêtements disparurent, à cause de juste une petite pensée dans ma tête.

Edward souri, faisant reluire ses dents de prédateur et nous fîmes lamour toute la nuit.

Le matin suivant, nous étions dans mon auto pour allez chasser. Moi et Edward nous tenions la main et écoutions la radio. La musique, très forte, était sur le point de faire exploser les « speakers ». Edward sest alors penché vers moi et ma embrassé sur les lèvres. Jai presque dévié.

Edward!

Il a ri et ma encore embrassé, mais cette fois-ci sur la joue. Quand nous sommes arrivé à lendroit où nous allions chasser, jai éteint le moteur et nous sommes sorti de lauto. Jai appuyé sur le bouton pour barrer les portes. Clic. Nous nous sommes alors mis à courir. Jai soudain senti une odeur forte. Ma bouche a commencer à saliver. Bientôt, je vis un lynx mangeant un cerf. Ma vision devint rouge. Prise dune pulsion animale, jai bondit sur le lynx et ai enfoncé mes dents dans le coup du carnivore, avant même quil nait pu faire un seul mouvement. Du sang chaud a couler le long de ma gorge, me faisant boire plus vite encore le précieux liquide. Le lynx a lutté un moment mais jétais ridiculement plus forte que lui. Lorsque jeu finis de le vider de son sang, je le laisser tomber par terre. Je lai enterré en vitesse avant dapercevoir un cerf, un peu plus loin. Jai bu son sang et lai aussi enterré.

Edward sest approché de moi et ma souri. Je lui ai souri en retour et ai essuyé le sang sur mon visage, un peu gêné, et lai embrassé.

Merci, Edward! lui ais-je dit.

Il ma regardé, confus. Jai ri.

Je veux dire, pour tout. Pour maimer et pour mavoir changé. Je sais que ça prend beaucoup de courage pour faire ça. Et je sais que tu ne laurais jamais fait si tu ne maimais pas, lui ais-je expliqué.

Il a acquiescé et ma embrassé.

Je taime vraiment, Bella. Je taime de tout mon cœur et plus jamais je ne te quitterai de nouveau. Je serai avec toi pour léternité. Nen doute jamais, ma-t-il dit tendrement, avant de membrasser à nouveau.

Je lui ai rendu son baiser et ai pris sa main. Nous avons couru jusquà mon auto et je nous ai conduit à la maison. Jai alors vu une silhouette poilue dans les bois. Jacob!

Traductrice : Continuez de mécrire des reviews car je commence à être un peu tannée de traduire cette fic. Je ne lavais pas lue avant de commencer alors je ne savais pas si elle était bonne, jen avais pris une au hasard. En tout cas, dites-le moi si ça vous intéresserait que je publie une histoire que jai écrite, après avoir fini de traduire celle-là. Je sais que ce chapitre a vraiment été long et je men excuse. Je vais essayer daller un peu plus vite pour le chapitre 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Traductrice : Voici les réponses à vos reviews. Merci de men envoyer et de mencourager! Et désolé pour l'INTERMINABLE attente… Vous pourrez bientôt aller lire ma fic à moi!!

**Magalie!! :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review! Mais noublie pas que ce nest pas la mienne! lOle moi je fais que traduire… pour linstant ;)

**Lauwww :** Bah de rien! 

**EetB : **Merci beaucoup pour ton review si tu veux écrire à lauteur, cherche Sunset Love sur Fanfiction et lauteur cest Lueann. Tas raison il est TROOOE bon Hésitation! Je trouve quil est même meilleur que le deuxième mais quand même moins que Fascination ;)

**Siargha :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review et je suis contente que tu aimes ça!

**Sarah :** Moi aussi je laime bien mais après réflexion, je crois que jaurais dû choisir den traduire une autre car je ne laime pas beaucoup et je trouve quelle est écrite bizarrement mais bon, personne nest parfait! lOle

**Charlie-Choen :** Jai dit à lauteur que vous aviez aimé sa fic et elle était très contente. Merci pour ton review et je suis désolé pour les tournures mais cest que lauteur écrit parfois des phrases bizare que jai de la difficulté à traduire…

**Lolly-02 :** Merci de me comprendre! Jai lu ta fic et elle est VRAIMENT bonne… elle est provocante mais pas insensée… Bravo, vraiment !

Désolé pour ceux qui m'ont écrit d'autres Reviews auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, mais c'est que je voulais finir pas publier ce chapitre, un jour ;) …

Chapitre 9

Point de vue de Jacob

Aujourd'hui, jai vu les deux sangsues chasser. Je n'ai pas pu supporter Bella chassant comme un vampire. Elle aurait dû vivre une vie comme celle que je voulais pour elle. Je suis sur que c'est vampire l'ont forcée. Et elle a dû me sortir de sa vie, comme elle l'a justement fait! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être mon amie, désormais. Parfait! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter d'essayer de la raisonner. J'aime Bella. Même si elle aime cette Sangsue! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait seulement comme un ami. Et maintenant, elle ne veux même plus être mon amie du tout. J'aurais voulu faire payer la Sangsue. Je le jure. J'auras voulu que Bella voit ce que son monstre d'amoureux peux faire. Mais cela ne m'aurait pas condamné à avoir un statut de monstre moi aussi? Et alors, je me suis souvenu que Bella me considérait déjà comme un monstre. J'ai pris ma décision. J'allais essayer de lui faire voir la situation de mon point de vue. Ou je mourrais en essayant.

Point de vue d'Edward

Bella était très stressée en ce moment. Elle se tripotait les doigts. Je ne savais pas quel était le problème, mais j'étais inquiet. Je le lui ai demandai pour une seconde fois, et elle a daigné me répondre.

- J'ai vu Jacob! m'a-t-elle répondue.

Un feulement sourd remonta dans ma poitrine. Je détestait ce chien. Le peu d'estime que je lui avait porté pour avoir pris soin de Bella lorsque j'étais parti était justement parti en fumée lorsqu'il avait autant insisté pour reprendre Bella alors qu'elle était déjà transformé et qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. De plus, il essayait toujours de prouver quelque chose. Et il essayait aussi de me voler Bella, encore et encore, inlassablement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste nous laisser tranquille. Il devait toujours se mêler de nos affaires. Bella pris ma main tandis que je roulais vers chez moi. À ce moment, mon cellulaire sonna. Je le pris dans ma poche et répondit, sans jamais laisser tombé la main de Bella :

- Allô? ais-je dit.

- Edward? me demanda la voix d'Alice.

Elle semblait avoir très peur. Je me demandais ce qui pouvais la rendre si effrayée.

- L e chien est en chemin. Laisse-moi parler à Bella, m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai émis un faible feulement de protestation mais ai tout de même passé le téléphone à Bella. Elle m'a regardée, confuse, et a répondue.

- Quoi!? a-t-elle criée dans le téléphone après avoir écoutée Alice quelques secondes.

Après un court instant :

- Il faut qu'il recule! a encore crié ma Bella.

Après encore quelques secondes :

- Sérieusement? a-t-elle demandé, mais cette fois sans crier.

Lorsqu'elle eu une réponse à sa question, elle salua Alice et raccrocha.

- Lorsque nous serons arrivé, nous empaquetons et nous nous en allons.

Bella secouait la tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Elle continua sur un ton presque désespéré.

- Je ne peu plus supporter Jacob, désormais. Il est allé trop loin, m'a-t-elle dit.

J'ai pris sa main et ai pensé : « Comment ce chien peut-il s'y prendre pour nous chasser de notre propre maison? »

Mais je n'ai pas objecté. Nous allions pouvoir partir à neuf dans une autre ville, commencer une nouvelle vie. Et ce chien de Jacob ne le saurait pas, ou du moins ne saurait pas où. J'ai embrassé tendrement Bella pour la détendre, et elle a incliné la tête, lisant dans mes pensées.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi, m'a-t-elle affirmée et rassurée avec un sourire

Elle était heureuse, car cette fois, je ne partais pas sans elle. Je serais mort plutôt que de la blesser une autre fois. J'ai lui ai fredonné l'air de la chanson Lullaby. Bientôt, j'allais lui composer une nouvelle chanson au piano. Pour lui dire combien je l'aimais. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'aimais Bella. Jamais. J'étais certain que c'était trop fort pour que ce sentiment puisse se reproduire plus d'une fois dans la vie d'une personne. Et je ne laisserais jamais Jacob m'enlever mon âme sœur si elle-même ne le voulait pas. J'étais près à bien plus grand sacrifice que mourir, pour elle. Nous sommes finalement arrivé à la maison. Nous sommes montés dans ma chambre et avons commencé à empaqueter tout ce que nous voulions conserver. J'ai emballé tout mes trucs en seulement 30 minutes, CD et vinyles compris. Pour Bella, cela lui a pris 40 minutes, mais je l'ai aidé lorsque j'ai eu fini mes choses.

- Es-tu prête, mon amour? lui ais-je demandé.

Elle a hoché la tête et nous avons entrepris de descendre toutes nos boîtes.

- Alice, où déménageons-nous? lui ais-je demandé.

Elle a pensé à un endroit. Comme ça, Jacob ne le saurait pas s'il nous écoutais en ce moment. « On s'en va en Californie. Même si il fait soleil la moitié du temps, puisque nous allons être sur la côte, ce ne sera pas trop ensoleillé. » La Californie était un vraiment bel état et de toute façon, où aurions-nous pu aller si ce n'est là-bas? La Californie, c'était parfait. Et Bella a acquiescée. Quand toute la famille a fini ses bagages, nos sommes montés dans nos voitures respectives, mais bien sur, Alice n'avait plus d'auto. Elle est donc montée avec Bella et moi. Et nous sommes tous partis. En route vers notre nouvelle maison, Bella, qui conduisait, n'arrêtait pas d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et découvrait la route en faisant des zigzags avec le volant, au rythme de la musique qui jouait dans la tapis. C'était du Debussy, évidemment, car mon carton de CD était à l'arrière de la voiture. J'ai souris à Bella. Elle m'a sourit de retour.

Le point de vue d'Alice

Nous nous en allions dans l'état le plus grand du monde! Il y avait des milliers de centres commerciaux et pleins d'autres activités à faire. J'allais teeellement (!!) pouvoir gâter Bella, là-bas. Maintenant, elle était ma sœur et je voulais absolument qu'elle soir heureuse. Mais ce chien faisait tout pour me compliquer la vie, on dirait! On aurait dit, à cause de lui, que Bella était toujours sur le bord de la déprime. Mais maintenant que nous déménagions, elle et Edward pourrait enfin se marier en paix et être ensemble pour l'éternité!

Le Point de vue de Rosalie

Youpi! Californie, nous voici! Il y a des tonnes et des tonnes de magasins, friperies, boutiques et hautes coutures, là-bas! J'ai vraiment hâte dy être. En plus, il va y avoir, une nouvelle vampire dans notre famille, Bella, que je pourrai finalement appeler ma sœur! J'avais hâte qu'elle se marie avec mon frère, j'étais si heureuse pour eux! Mais ce chien ruinait tout! Pourquoi devait-il nous toujours nous déranger? C'était très difficile pour moi de ne pas pouvoir lui enfoncer mes ongles parfaits dans ses yeux de cabot. Grrr…! Si seulement nous pouvions rester dans Washington. Mais nous étions en Californie, maintenant. Eh oui, ça ne nous avait pris que deux heures. Et maintenant, nous étions arrivé.

Traductrice : Et voilà, je viens de prendre une décision… Je mets cette fic en **suspens**, désolé pour tous, je vais la finir un jour, ou peut-être un chapitre à la fois, de tant en temps. Je mets par contre immédiatement une nouvelle fic, que j'ai moi-même cette fois écrite. Je vous invite à aller la lire, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!


	10. Annonce :

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, mais l'auteure enlever son histoire, Sunset love, du site, alors je ne peu plus la traduire

**Love :** Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, mais l'auteure a enlever son histoire, Sunset love, du site, alors je ne peu plus la traduire! Je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas avoir pu mettre la fin de cette fic, moi aussi j'aurais voulu savoir la fin… Pour vous consoler, vous pouvez toujours aller lire la fic (Recommencement) que j'écris moi-même, celle-là, c'est sûr que je la mettrai à terme… Encore désolée! Et merci à toutes celles qui ont suivis ma fic et qui m'ont envoyé des Reviews!


	11. PROPOSITION

Love :

Finalement, comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je n'ai pas encore écrit d'autre chapitre… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour la suite… J'ai déjà de la difficulté à écrire mon histoire, Recommencement, je n'ai pas envie de m'embarquer dans quelques chose d'autre…

Alors j'ai une proposition à vous faire…

- Si quelqu'un le veut, je peux lui remettre le flambeau de cette histoire… Je vous remet les 9 premiers chapitres, je « delete » Amour au crépuscule, vous changez ce que vous voulez et vous écrivez la suite en la publiant sous votre nom…

OU

- Je « delete » simplement cette histoire. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de fic pas complétées que des auteurs ont abandonnés, je trouve que ça pollue le site…

Alors mettons un mois… Si dans un mois je n'ai reçue aucune proposition, je « delete » cette histoire…

Si je reçois plus d'une proposition, soit je choisi entre vous en me basant sur vos idées, soit je prend la première proposition que j'ai eu, je verrai… Peut-être que vous pourriez choisir vous aussi?

En tout cas je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir fini cette histoire, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît! Et si je fais tout plein de trucs compliquer avec cette fic, c'est que je l'aime beaucoup et je trouve qu'elle a du potentiel, alors si quelqu'un veut la reprendre… vous savez quoi faire!


End file.
